Who says summers not fun?
by IamSilenadaughterofAphrodite
Summary: Who says summers not fun? Not Piper that's for sure Piper McClean is been getting bulled by the most popular girl in her class Savy because Piper said she went to a summer camp and Savy says that summer camps are for babies Piper wants more than anything to prove her wrong and as if the gods heard her wish thinking back on it now they probably did she finally can T cause T's rock
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a 41 year old man in Texas? ****G****ee thanks. I don't own PJO sadly :(**

**I would like to send a shout out to my beta Darknesse Sidhe. Thanks Bel never could've done it without you!**

Who says summers boring? Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper's POV.

It was the first day back at the wilderness school. I was back her with Chiron and my dad insisting on Jason, Leo and I all getting a good education. To get Jason to come we'd needed Thalia, Lupa, and Reyna but it didn't work until Hylla came and used the scare factor on him... I miss camp and my friends so much. "McLean." I mentally winced at the sound of the voice of my arch enemy Savannah Hardy. She and the others had been teasing me because when they asked what I did during summer vacation I told them I went to summer camp. "I can't believe you go to _summer camp_ when everyone knows summer camps for kids! Right Abby?" Abby Bai was Savannah's best friend and she was almost as mean as Savannah. "Totally Sav! Only babies go to summer camp." Oh if they only knew.

"Mail! Mail!" called the loud voice of our superintendent Lou. Lou was a demigod in disguise and extremely nice to Jason, Leo and I. "Here you go Piper! Mail from somebody named Conner and Travis Stoll!" she said winking at me. "Ugh." Oh no. Mail from the Stolls could never be good. One time they sent me shampoo with hot pink dye in it and my hair was pink for a month after that. I opened it quickly as if expecting it to explode (Hey it could happen you never knew with the Stolls!) and was relieved to only find a DVD and a note. I picked up the note and started to read.

_Dear Piper,_

_Conner and Travis helped me record a video of last summer for you._

_Ask Lou to help you find a video player and play it for your school._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Chiron_

Hmm Good Idea that might show Savannah whose summer_ really _rocked. "Lou, Lou!" I called out. "Yes Piper?" he asked. And I just showed him the note. He nodded quickly and walked off to find a video player.

**Eeeeeeek! My birthdsy is soon!**

**So? How'd you like it? Please review I love reviews almost as much as my mother Aphrodite loves... love! Oh! And the more you review the more I update if I get at least six (I'm hoping for 10!) reviews on this chapter I will update. If not it might take me AT LEAST another month if not more to update. **

**-Silena**


	2. Katie and the big bad brothers chapter 2

**Okay, so I've decided to update this story a little earlier than I originally thought I would because of all your nice reviews. And I'd like to thank my beta Darknesse Sidhe for getting this back to me so fast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Call Me Maybe (****o****kay maybe) or Barbie girl (thankfully).**

_**Chapter 2 Katie and the big bad brothers**_

The lights dimmed as a big movie screen rolled out of the ground. It was all silent until... "Hi! I'm Travis and this is my brother Conner here and we are going to show you how fun camp can be with our hidden cameras set up everywhere!" I started to get a bad feelingin the pit of my stomach. "So let the fun begin!" Conner shouted out.

**-This line break wishes it was a unicorn-**

The television screen dimmed and brightened again showing the head of some one I recognized as Katie Gardner in the shower. And that's not it-Katie was singing! "I threw a wish in the well don't ask me I'll never tell I looked at you as it fell and now your in my way!" Katie sang. I recognized the song as Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. Just then I heard laughing in the background and apparently Katie had not only heard itbut she recognized the laughing too. "Stolls," she cursed under her breath. Then a wicked smile crossed her face. "Revenge is sweet," she said smiling like the Cheshire cat and rubbing her palms together.

**-**_**liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine break-**_

**At dinner...**

"Ahem!" Chiron cleared his throat signaling he wanted the heroes' attention.

"Ms. Katie Gardner has something special she would like to show us." And with that a TV screen roared to life. The television showed two boys she recognized as the Stolls sitting around a table wearing tiaras and apparently having a tea party with a stuffed elephant. "Miss. Elephant says she would like us to entertain her now," announced Travis. "Okay then brother let us start singing." And with that they both began singing Barbie girl by aqua girl. "Life in plastic!" Conner sang. "It's fantastic!" Travis sang. And the song went on like that. When they finished they bowed to an imaginary crowd of fans. By now everyone in the dining pavilion and at The Wilderness School were laughing thier heads of at the boys that looked like girls singing a song about Barbies. The only people that were not laughing were the still unimpressed Savannah Hardy and Abby Bai.

**Thank you for all you wonderful reviewers! Promise I will update soon! Please review same drill as last time six reviews and I update.**

**~IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite **


End file.
